All for One! All in One?
by ElectrickBluu
Summary: HUGE X-OVER! The Host Club meets Death Note, Black Butler, Elfen Lied, Pandora Hearts, Venus Versus Virus, Hetalia and so many others! Adjusted timeline/events. Full summary inside.
1. Welcome to Ouran, Foreigners!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, or any other manga that happens to be on this story. Even though I desperately want to, I did not create these very unique -by that I mean sexy- characters.**

_****_**What I _do_ own, however, are my original characters: Hitomi Teitaro, Naomi & Reizo, etc; and the storyline. Feel free to draw my characters (which I doubt anyone would want to do) or use them in fanfictions AS LONG AS YOU CREDIT ME.**

**Full Summary:** _Somehow, and in some crazy, unbelievable way Ciel Phantomhive and that strange butler of his have managed to enroll at Ouran Academy. The strangest part is that everyone else seems to follow them too. Hetalia, Death Note, the cast of Black Butler, and some other people collide in this crazy crossover! HikaruxOC, lots of TamakixHaruhi, CielxOC, L and Honey-senpai become the best of friends, and a little KyoyaxOC. Did I mention that Sebastian joins the host club?_

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master."

"Bring me my suit."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian Michaelis strode to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, carefully selecting a white button-up shirt, and a navy blue necktie. He swiftly grabbed a pair of underpants, and dark pants. With sure, clean movements, Sebastian dressed his master. Ciel Phantomhive sat on the edge of his bed, straight-faced. Ciel stared out into the white walls of his room. His new room. His new home.

Wearily he glanced out of the bedroom window, at the quiet wilderness that surrounded his new home. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the sun seemed brighter than ever. It was the twentieth century and he had still somehow evaded death. His young body still craved for a soul to feast on, but his butler, who would serve him forever, made him refrain from stealing souls.

"Is something the matter, young master?"

"No... Nothing at all."

Ciel turned to his butler, who gave him a skeptical look. But Ciel just glared at him and continued staring.

"Phantom Technologies is releasing it's new gaming console today. I had thought you would be happier, in the least," said the butler. Ciel tilted his head up, allowing Sebastian to attend to his necktie.

Ciel stood up. He hadn't changed much over the years. Nothing about him had changed at all, really. He still had his black, or navy, hair. The same pale, perfect skin. The cold and threatening demeanor.

"Young Master, the limousine is waiting for you outside. You also have an appointment with Yoshio Ootori, the head of Ootori Medical. The appointment will be at exactly nine-thirty."

"What time is it now, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not bothering to look at the wristwatch that was fastened to his arm. He coolly kept his hands out of his pockets, but he crossed his arms, as if forming a barrier.

Sebastian glanced at his pocketwatch, which he popped open in a swift _click_. "Sir, the time as of now is nine o'clock." Ciel closed his eyes. Behind the dark walls of his eyelids, Ciel saw visions: a fire, a pretty blonde with her hair in pigtails, a man dressed in a fine white suite. He knew about his past. He remembered everything so vividly. The balls, the parties, even Tanaka, the old butler. The people he cherished so much in the centuries before were all dead, and if they were not dead, they had surely forgotten him. But all of the precautions were to keep them safe. If Elizabeth, or Prince Soma, or even Mey-Rin had found out he was still alive back then...

"Sebastian, take me to the limousine at once."

"Yes, my lord."

**DURING THE APPOINTMENT**

"Mr. Ootori will now take you, sir."

Ciel stood from his seat. Sebastian followed, a sleek looking briefcase in hand. The two advanced upon a floor-to-ceiling door made of frosted glass, the figure behind it a soft silhouette. Sebastian, using his other hand, opened the door to the office.

Inside it was like seeing the world through a monochrome lens. Nearly every piece of furniture was a blinding white or a harsh black, with the occasional presence of steel gray. It disgusted Ciel. It disgusted him to the point of almost turning around and leaving the ugly, horrid office. Instead of letting him spin on his heel and walk in the other direction, Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, giving the younger man no other choice but to stride up to an uncomfortable-looking chair and have a seat.

It was actually quite amazing how close the two had gotten over the _many_ years.

Insteaqd of paying attention to the dreary decoration, Ciel turned his eyes onto the man sitting across from him.

"You must be the young man who runs Phantom Technologies, if I am correct."

Ciel rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at the business man with a bored expression. He remembered when business was discussed in the home, but he doesn't make a point of it. Not many people remembered the "olden days." Ciel straightened up, realizing that he was being formally addressed.

"Yes, I am the Ear-" Ciel cut himself off. He stopped being the Earl of Phantomhive when the Queen decided to try and kill him. "Pardon my confusion. Despite that, I am, of course, Ciel Phantomhive."

Mr. Ootori nodded. "Yes, I have heard of you. It's not very often that a young man happens to run his own company, so your name in the business world is quite notorious."

"It very much seems that way, Yoshio," Ciel responded. "So; shall we get down to business?"

"Of course. Now that we are business partners, I wanted to suggest that you expand your company into Japan."

"How would this benefit my company?" Ciel inquires. He was getting quite impatient with how long the meeting was. But then again, he used to have his clients over until after dinner...

And that's how his day carried on. Mr. Ootori would drabble about all of the reasons that he should expand into Japan, and he would nod carelessly.

Two hours into the discussion, Ciel gave up. He, of course, took all matters involving the Phantom Company very seriously, but Yoshio's ranting was all too much.

"I gladly accept your offer to expand the Funtom Company. In fact, I will be leaving tomorrow so I can supervise the planning and construction of our new building." Ciel stood up, his legs feeling like jelly. The chair he had sat in seemed to have deprive him of his mobility. Before his master could collapse, Sebastian hoisted the teen up and into his arms, bridal-style.

"Good day to you, sir," Sebastian said as he walked to the door, closing it behind him.

Back inside the office, Yoshio sighed, adjusting his glasses with the tips of his finger. "Those damn kids."

"Carrying me was not necessary." Ciel crossed his arms. He sipped his tea as he examined the newspaper. Ciel scrunched his nose and placed the teacup back onto the small counter. "American tea is revolting."

Sebastian turned from the driver's seat and gave a sly smile, his signature smile. Ciel learned to spot it over the years and has found that it means different things. This time, in particular, meant that Sebastian had planned something so _not_ very good.

"What are you smirking for, you lopsided oaf?" Ciel demanded.

"Well, _young master_, I had taken the courtesy to enroll you into one of the schools in Japan. You haven't been to school in a while, so I-"

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO SCHOOL YOU SNIVELLING TWAT!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian's smile only grew scarier. "Please relax, young master. It will be a wonderful opportunity to make new friends."

Ciel smacked himself in the forehead, burying his face in his hand. "I can't believe you," Ciel said, his speech muffled by his hand. "What school is it?"

"I believe it is called Ouran Academy, sir."

"It sounds hideous. Why would you even think to enroll me in such a pigsty?"

"I assure you, my lord, that this school is not a pigsty. It is, in fact, quite the opposite." Sebastian pulled the limo into the driveway. Within seconds of parking, he was already at Ciel's side of the door, tugging the limo's door open.

**ELSEWHERE, IN LONDON**

Naomi slid off of her saddle, the back of her maroon t-shirt darkened with sweat. She walked over to the waterbench, carefully removing her helmet. She shook out her hair, whose loose strands had been plastered to her face. The summer sun was still high and hot. Naomi breathed heavily as she rached for her waterbottle and took a swig, gulping as much of it down as she could.

"Damn, it's hot isn't it?" she heard Mary, a girl on her team, ask. Naomi nodded, still drinking from her bottle. Mary continued, "Nevertheless, you played a great game."

Naomi smiled broadly, her complexion shining in the sunlight. "You played a great defense though. You should be proud of yourself, Mary." Naomi brought the nozzle of the bottle up to her lips and tipped her head back, allowing the remaining drops of water to drain into her mouth. Finding that the bottle was empty, she chucked it to the side. "And anyways, we won. You can't win polo without a team effort."

Mary grinned, looking sinister. "Good guess."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense out of Mary's statement. Upon realizing her mistake, she dropped her head. Out of curiosity, she peeked out of her curtain of hair.

"Liar. It is Mary."

Naomi turned around and met eyes with her older brother, who smirked. "Anne has a twitch on her right eyebrow. Mary doesn't."

Naomi turned back to Mary, who looked guilty. "Sorry Naomi. I couldn't help it," Mary said with a snicker.

Anne sat down next to her sister, her hair tied into a tight bun. She nudged Mary in the side. "You _suck_ at lying."

Mary shoved Anne. One thing led to another, and soon the two were at each others' necks.

"Picture time!" squeaked Naomi's mother, who was already poised in front of the girls and the out-of-place boy. Naomi gave a halfhearted smile and a peace sign. She heard a click and the camera flashed.

Naomi sipped her coffee as she paged through her book. It had been almost a year since that picture was taken, and she had already grown up.

"Naomi! Mail's here!" Rei shouted. Naomi shut her book, hiding the picture that she used as a bookmarks.

Rei walked into the family room, his hand clutching some envelopes and a small package. He sorted out the contents, Naomi peering over his shoulder. "These are for Mom and Dad," he said, setting aside the brown parcel, two letters, and a catalogue. "And these are for you and me."

Naomi glanced at the two letters in his hands. "O-O-Ouran."

Her brother calmly handed her the letter addressed to a 'Ms. Naomi Ashlee Anda' while he kept the one addressed to himself. Naomi beamed, her eyes sparkling.

Rei chuckled. "You look like you could shit rainbows and burp sunshine." Even he looked as though he were about to burst.

"On three," Naomi said, her voice quavering.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

A screamed pierced the ever-peacefulness of Naomi's neighborhood like a dagger.

**IN JAPAN**

"Teitaro Hitomi."

Hitomi shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, her movements slow and lazy. She glanced at another girl who was sitting in the waiting room, her long hair framing her face. Straight bangs cut across her forehead, almost obscuring her eyes, which Hitomi saw were wide and brown.

"Uh...Excuse me? Miss Teitaro? The Chairman is ready for you."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and walked up to the door. Inside her pockets she clenched her fists. Biting her lip, she removed a hand from her pocket and turned the knob to the door.

A man with slicked back hair eyed her from a table. "Hitomi Teitaro. Please join me."

Hitomi bit back a harsh comment. The man across from her looked like a complete pervert. She refrained from sarcasm, and would continue to do so; at least, until she was out of the room. "Chairman. It is a pleasure to meet you. You have a _beautiful_ school." The act was just killing her. But if going to Ouran was what she had to do, then Hitomi would gladly do it.

"The pleasure is all mine, really. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him. Hitomi sat down, straightening her posture and taking her hands out from her pockets.

"Thank you, sir."

"You do live up to yoour name, young lady. Your eyes are quite astounding!" the Chairman exclaimed. He lifted her head up, gazing into her gray eyes. Speckles of color seemed to dot the iris, like rainbow sprinkles on vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you, Mr. Suoh. I really appreciate your compliment." Hitomi allowed herself to blush, and then looked away from the older man.

_Impressive, be impressive._

He cleared his throat. "Your grades really are outstanding, Hitomi. No late assignments, no suspensions or detentions. In fact, when I looked at your paperwork all I saw were A's! Very, very good."

"Thank you, Chairman," Hitomi responded humbly. "My parents made me study very hard so I could get into Ouran Academy, sir."

_That's it. Lead him in with the bait. Let's see if this bastard can cry._

"Oh, but you see Hitomi, your parents... I mean to say, and excuse me for being so blunt, but your parents... From examining your paperwork it seems that your parents are deceased."

"Oh, that." Hitomi looked down, feigning heartsickness. "Yes. I loved my parents very much... But you see, sir, that I am very capable of handling things on my own. My parents took care of me as a child and they raised me to be the woman I am today."

The Chairman reached over the table and patted Hitomi on the back. "There there. I am aware of your mother and father's passing. Your father and I were acquainted with eachother in the past. I hope you accept my condolences for your loss. I hope you are proud that you have made it this far on your own."

"T-Thank you s-s-s-sir." Hitomi whispered. She allowed several tears to stream down her cheek.

The Chairman retracted back into his seat. "Please do take care. It'd be very sad to see a young and beautiful woman like you sink into depression. And please take care with your father's company."

Hitomi sniffled and wiped her bleary eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Thank you for allowing me to attend your school."

"You know; you didn't have to take the entrance exam, little Hitomi. Your family was- is very wealthy."

Hitomi smiled. "I know, Mr. Suoh."

"Please," started the Chairman, "call me Uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter 1 (or the prologue, if you prefer) of my fanfic! It's a bit corny (okay, REALLY corny) as of now, but I assure you it <em>will <em>improve...**

**I also want to let anyone reading to know that REVIEWS are PERFECTLY AWESOME! I'm going to avoid making requirements for posting the next chapter(s), but really, I would appreciate it if you reviewed! It tells me that someone out there has actually bothered to read my cra- I mean story.**

**Recently I have seen that many authors are giving their readers polls, so I may try that if my story gets viewed/read/visited enough.**

**Ciao!~**


	2. Fainting Violin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime (characters, settings) that appears in this fanfiction. The majority of the characters seen and/or mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**Claimer: I do lay claim to any original characters that are in this story. This includes Naomi and Reizo Anda, Hitomi Teitaro, and all other mentioned/future OC.**

* * *

><p>"So, is this the lame school you're going to transfer to?" Lucy asked. She didn't really give a care, considering that she had never really been to school. She never remembered all of the nonsense that happened to her when she was Nyu, but again, she didn't care. The students swarming around her were annoying. She could kill them with one thought, one command. All of them.<p>

A gay-looking kid stumbled past her. "Oh, excuse me, miss." He wore a baggy sweater with the top of a collared shirt peeking out the neckline. Vintage glasses were perched on his small nose. Lucy almost petted his head, to see if it was as oily as it looked. He stood there, nervously waiting for her to accept his apology. Lucy just stared back coldly. "I-I really have to get to class. Sorry about that, ma'am." The scrawny boy scrambled away.

"Nyu, don't do that to people. It's really considered rude."

Lucy turned back to Kouta, her enraged eyes hidden by her bangs. "I am not Nyu. The next time you mistake me for that girl, I will not hesitate to…" Lucy trailed off. "Just don't do it again."

"Just relax, uh, Lucy. This is going to be great! Just you wait; we'll be having lots of fun!" Kouta exclaimed. He adjusted his tie. He wasn't wearing the regular school uniform. To put it in exact words, he wasn't wearing the school uniform _at all_. Just the cheap alternative: An old black blazer, an indigo tie, and a white dress shirt. It could barely pass for the school uniform, but it would have to do.

Lucy was wearing a golden-yellow t-shirt over a striped longsleeve. She scowled at all of the girls that gave her odd stares. _At least the yellow matches with the other girls' dresses, _thought Kouta.

He wasn't afraid of Lucy hurting him. Kouta knew that no matter how much he irritated her, Lucy would not lift a finger, or one of her invisible arms, against him. What Kouta was afraid of was Lucy hurting someone else. He could already imagine it; ligaments soaring across the courtyard, guts and gore decorating the lovely ivory walls, the blood of other students splattered across his cheeks.

_I won't let that happen._

It's too bad that it will be hard to keep Lucy from following her instincts. Especially with the ensemble of rich students that gave both she and Kohta dark glances and glares.

"Look at the commoners; they couldn't even afford the proper uniforms."

"That girl's hair is the most unsightly shade of pink."

"Are her eyes… red?"

"That guy next to her is cute, though. Is he her brother?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're dating."

"Either way, those commoners are so filthy. Have they even bothered to brush their hair?"

Kouta rolled his eyes, unwilling to let the wealthy children's comments faze him. He just grabbed Lucy's hand, smiled warmly, and then said, "Hey, let's go check out our classes, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>NAOMI AND REIZO ANDA<strong>

Naomi straightened up in her full-length mirror, trying to desperately admire her school uniform. The dress didn't compliment her in the slightest. The bright yellow contrasted with her dark hair, and the way the dress puffed out into a bell-shape didn't suit her slim bodice. If anything, she looked like a creampuff disguised as a dandelion. She sighed. "I'm so screwed over."

She picked up her brown messenger bag, adjusted her hair, and headed downstairs.

"Look at you! I can't believe you're going to Ouran High! Oh, my little girl is growing up so fast!" squealed Mrs. Anda. "You're so adorable in your uniform!" From behind her back she took out a digital camera. "Daniel! Come down here! I want a picture of you and your sister before you go to high school!"

Rei almost tripped over the staircase, looking smart in his uniform. _Why can't the girl's uniform look like that?_, Naomi asked herself. She had to admit, he looked pretty handsome in his blazer. He fumbled with his tie, his cheeks red.

Before he got to fix his apparel, Mrs. Anda snapped a picture of the two siblings, her eyes shining. "Ok, off to school, both of you!" she said as she rushed the both of them out the door. "Have fun!"

"Bye mom!" Naomi shouted over her shoulder. She blew a kiss and winked at her mother. "Love you!"

Rei just waved goodbye, a faint smile tilting the corners of his lips.

"Stay safe, kids!" Mrs. Anda yelled as her two babies climbed into the car. "I love you!" she shouted again. She stood in the driveway for a long time, even when Rei's car had turned the corner and disappeared. Apparently she had forgotten that Ouran Academy wasn't a boarding school.

"Wow," Naomi said, elbowing her brother. "This place is huge." She heard chatter behind her, and spinning on her heel she found the most gorgeous boys she had ever set her eyes on. And she also found the largest group of fangirls she had ever seen.

"It looks like at least half of the girls in this school are following them," Rei murmured. He shuffled uncomfortably, biting his lower lip.

"Come one, Reizo. You have to calm down." Naomi smiled up at him in an attempt to give him some comfort. "You'll find her someday. But you really have to cool-"

"And who are you, my fair princess?" Naomi glanced down at her feet, where a blonde boy had taken her hand. He gently brought it to his lips, giving it a tender kiss. Naomi realized it was one of the boys she saw walking behind her and Rei.

She quickly retracted her hand from his grip and wiped it on the side of her dress. "My name is Naomi. Who do you think you are to call me a princess?" she replied with a scowl. The scowl was unnecessary, but it was hiding her blushed face quite well, so she stuck with it. Rei gave her a look that said, _'Do you want me to kick this guy's ass for you?'_

The boy got up from his pose, dusting off his dress pants. "Tamaki Suoh," he answered. He then looked at both Naomi and her brother, beaming. "My clubmates and I would be quite honored to have you join us at the abandoned music room after class. You could maybe even visit during class!" he said enthusiastically.

Naomi crossed her arms, thinking. But before she could say anything, Rei responded to the invitation. "_We_ will be there."

Naomi gaped at him, horrified.

"Excellent!" Tamaki grinned, his teeth a matte white.

_I'm not going to make it out of here alive._

* * *

><p><strong>HARUHI FUJIOKA<strong>

Haruhi adjusted her glasses and tried to flatten out her hair in the bathroom mirror. Ouran High was her dream school, but she didn't expect that it would be so classy as to have bathrooms decorated in gold. In actuality, she wasn't sure if the gold was _real_, but of course, since it was a school for wealthy children, she made the assumption that it was real.

Haruhi cursed, giving up on her hair. It was too bad that some idiot happened to stick gum into her it. Thinking about it, Haruhi wondered why she had cut her hair up to her neck. She shrugged it off. It's already been done, so it was better that she didn't complain.

She grabbed her bag off of the marble counter, the worn, brown leather soft to the touch and headed back to class.

_"Kaoru, you forgot to tuck in your shirt."_

Haruhi opened the door to her classroom only to find a dozen girls gathered around her desk, all of them open-mouthed and screaming, "SO KAWAII!"

Haruhi tried to squeeze through the crowd of girls, who immediately made room for her. Haruhi almost dropped her book when she saw a boy shoving his hands into another boy's pants. But she brushed it off, taking her seat in complete silence.

She almost threw up when she heard, _"Oh Hikaru, you're embarrassing me."_

"Damn rich people," she muttered under her breath, opening her textbook. Haruhi could tell that some of the students heard her offensive comment, but all of them continued to fawn over the two twins.

* * *

><p><strong>HITOMI TEITARO<strong>

Hitomi shoved her hands into the pockets of her blazer, a frown cast upon her face. She was aware of how the whole student body was staring at her. At first, she actually bothered to explain to them how she had happened upon the misfortune of wearing a male uniform, but she gave up after several hours.

It was really quite an awkward, but true, story. Hitomi's maid made the mistake of ordering three boys' uniforms from the school. When Hitomi tried to reason with The Chairman about her order, he told her that the uniforms for girls were all sold out, and that if she ordered again it would arrive in a month. So, Hitomi was stuck wearing boy's clothes for at least another month. She didn't really mind, though. Looking around at the other girls, she was tempted to laugh. They all looked like pale yellow pastries.

The courtyards were pretty, especially with fallen cherry blossoms being dragged around by gusty winds. Hitomi decided that she liked spring. It wasn't too hot or too cold, but with spring came blooming flowers, and with blooming flowers came pollen. Nothing bothered Hitomi more than sneezing. It was disgusting, really. Hitomi understood why people were always so conscious about the matter, saying things like, "Bless you."

Hitomi, even though she had been given a tour of the campus, was having issues with navigating around the school. But after turning left in several hallways and going down two staircases, she managed to find her way to the cafeteria.

She sauntered up to the back of the lunch line, her stomach rumbling. Hitomi could feel the gazes of other students' target the back of her head. Was it her loud gut, or the clothes she wore? Manning up, Hitomi grabbed a lunch tray.

_Teitaro Hitomi, 16. Her parents and eldest brother perished when they went on a cruise to the Philippines. Her older sister Sakura's whereabouts are unknown. She is supposed to be in an orphanage, but was taken into custody by her godmother. As the remaining patriarch of her family, Hitomi now owns her father's company, Sorii Systems, which is the school's go-to for technology and the other latter._

"Excuse me, but you're wearing the wrong uniform."

_It would be quite beneficial to be acquaintanced with her._

Hitomi turned around, clearly frustrated. "You know what? I don't really give a sh-" Hitomi broke off in mid-sentence. She masked her curiosity with a scowl, eyeing the stranger up and down. He was quite attractive, dark hair and eyes.

The boy shrugged and swiveled around to face the woman behind the counter. Hitomi couldn't help but notice that the boy had ordered the same meal as she had. Now at the front of the line, Hitomi looked at her grand total and fished around her pockets for her wallet, which she just couldn't find. "I'm sorry, but may I pay you tomorrow? I can't seem to find my wallet."

Seeing the chance, the boy behind her pulled out his wallet and tugged his credit card out. He slipped it to the lunchlady quite subtly. "I'll pay for it. You can pay me back someday," he said to Hitomi, frameless glasses glinting. Nodding her thanks, Hitomi searched for an empty table where she could eat her meal.

She found one by the back of the cafeteria and took the seat nearest the window. Even in the hard-to-reach area she was in, Hitomi felt something brush against her back and she spun around abruptly, almost knocking her very expensive lunch off of the table. Seeing nothing suspicious, Hitomi turned to face her food. A bone-yellow sticky note was stuck onto her table.

_Music Room #3. After school._

Hitomi whirled around again, looking for someone who could've slipped her the note. All she saw was a room full of students who picked at their food.

Hitomi spotted a boy who looked very peculiar in the lunchroom, especially with his maroon –or was it brown- sweater that by no means resembled the school uniform at all. Now thinking about it, Hitomi saw at least another couple of students who were wearing the wrong attire. She gave these honor students props; Ouran was known for its elite student body. At Ouran, lineage came first, with wealth a close second. Did she fit into either of those? After all, her parents were dead, so lineage would be a pain. Wealth? Well, technically, Hitomi wouldn't get her inheritance money until she was 18, but she certainly did have a lot of money on hand.

Sighing, Hitomi stabbed her lunch with her fork.

* * *

><p><strong>NAOMI ANDA<strong>

Naomi sat up straight, groaning as she felt a stab of pain travel up her side.

"Ms. Anda, you have to sit still, okay? One of the other students in your class noticed you were feeling ill so he took you here to the infirmary wing so we could have you checked up," a nurse said.

Naomi rubbed her head, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"It seemed you were having a migraine, Ms. Anda. When your friend took you here to the infirmary you fainted. Don't worry, your sensei knows that you are in the hospital wing."

Naomi opened her eyes, and tried to stand, her feet almost giving out under her. She caught herself using the arm of a chair right when the nurse rushed over to catch her. A faint buzzing sound tainted her hearing. Her vision was blurred. Even though she felt horrible, Naomi said, "I think I can make it to my next class."

The nurse looked her over, worried. She could obviously see through Naomi's words, Naomi's white lie.

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at the nurse. The woman couldn't have been any older than the children who attended the academy. She stood up straight, perfecting her posture. Naomi bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. "Have you seen my athletic record?"She asked, her eyes narrowed and menacing.

The nurse obviously hadn't, considering the manner of how she searched through a filing cabinet looking for them. But they wouldn't be in the hospital wing; even Naomi knew that a copy of that particular file would be in either the school's main office or in the athletic department of the school, if they had one.

Naomi slipped out of the nurse's sight, relief and renewed strength flooding her veins. Her headache was noticeably less noticeable, and her joints and muscles felt a little less sore. Naomi wandered aimlessly, until she managed to reach an abandoned music room. Forgetting about Tamaki's invitation, she entered the room, and was met with a bright light and a blast of petals. Shielding her face with her hands, Naomi trudged into the empty room.

Kaoru left the cluttered mess that was the cafeteria, humming one of his favorite songs. Well, in truth, Hikaru showed it to him.

"NAOMI ANDA, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE INFIRMARY. NAOMI ANDA, YOUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN REQUESTED IN THE INFIRMARY."

_Naomi Anda?_

Was Naomi Anda a new student?

Kaoru just continued to stroll along the empty halls, his head deep in thought. Unconsciously, he found himself in the same hall as the third music room. Curious, he crept along the edge of the hallway. Violin music seeped into his ears, making his head spin. Did Tamaki know how to play the violin, too? Kaoru tiptoed up to the door, which was wide open, and peered inside.

A girl floated around inside the room, her feet fluttering across the floor, her fingers a blur as they criss-crossed on the delicate instrument's fingerboard. Her other hand swayed gently and then rapidly, as if it had a mind of its own. Just watching the movements made Kaoru's head spin. H e was so entranced by her music; he wanted her to turn around so that he could see her face.

And then she did. She spun around so delicately that Kaoru could tell she had had ballet or dance classes. Her eyes were closed, thin lips curled into a faraway looking smile. Her hair was flattened on the back of her head as if she just woke up, several strands going astray. Kaoru recognized her; she was in his homeroom class.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kaoru dipped his head to check his phone, flipping it open to check his text message:

_Kaoru, where r u?_

Kaoru typed a quick response to his twin, explaining his absence, when his phone rang. Loudly.

The girl with the violin opened her eyes. She calmly knelt on the floor, returning the borrowed violin to its case. Feeling guilty, Kaoru came out of his hiding place, already forming an apology for how he disturbed her. She rubbed her shoulder and sighed, twisting her head to see who had frightened her. Kaoru didn't notice her blush when he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you while you were playing."

She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was in a sitting position. "I already noticed you lurking by the door. I just put the violin away because I wanted you to go away. It's okay, really. I just don't like people hearing me play."

Kaoru stared at the girl, her words offending him. He moved closer to her, and when she didn't scoot away, he sat down next to her. "My name is Kaoru."

"I knew that," the girl replied. Looking over at him, she added, "My name's Naomi." Kaoru smiled sheepishly when he heard her respond.

Remembering the announcement he heard earlier, Kaoru wondered whether or not he should tell Naomi that she was needed in the infirmary. He decided against it. Naomi looked fine, what would they possibly need with a healthy girl?

Kaoru stood up and offered his hand to Naomi, who took it shyly. "We should really be getting to class," he said as he hoisted her up.

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL PHANTOMHIVE &amp; SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS<strong>

"SEBASTIAN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"My apologies, my lord. It seems that I had enrolled you as a female student." The butler gave a cheeky smile, tugging on the sleeves of Ciel's jacket.

Ciel glared at him, his eyes flashing a violent shade of red. He coldly continued to look over the acceptance letter. "Celia Phantomhive? Really? _The younger sister of Ciel Phantomhive, who is recognized as the CEO of one of the world's leading producers in technology and programming? She has also been admitted to participate in polo and orchestral activities?"_ Ciel wrinkled his nose, clearly displeased. "Fix this at once."

Sebastian stood up, towering over Ciel, who refused to show any other emotions besides hate. "Ah, but you see, my lord, that is not possible. The school's policy states that-"

Ciel fastened his eyepatch over his right eye, which had returned to its normal state. He grimaced as he cut Sebastian off, quite rudely. "It doesn't matter to me. I will attend this Ouran High School, as a girl. I will twirl around in my dress, and bat my eyelashes and purse my lips and sing a song." Ciel looked irritated as he continued, "What shall you be, Sebastian? The scholarly tutor who will dance with me? A masked magician who will bedazzle the audience with his petty tricks? A menacing clown who will perform tricks to entertain me out of my wits?"

"Young master," Sebastian said, impatience mixed in with his tone. "I really do not mean to interrupt your chastisement, but we must catch our flight to Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>MISTER MYSTERY<strong>

The blonde-haired boy chuckled, his pale eyes glancing out of his hall. Ciel was going to Japan.

Which meant that he and Claude would have to come, too.

* * *

><p><em>Muahahahahaha! I just love random cliffhanger endings! I apologize for the *late* update. I 've been working on a new fanfic+a new ORIGINAL story. I think I'm going to add another OC to this story, but I'm not sure if I'll give this RARE AND AMAZING OPPORTUNITY to someone in the audience, or if I'll just make the OC.<em>

_Also! After looking at several "robot" manuals for anime characters, I think I may try and do some! What do y'all think?_

_Please R&R, it helps me know that you're out there!_


End file.
